Goodbye
by Dani05
Summary: For the seniors of this club, it's their last solo in this choir room, for good, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel

Rachel Berry.

It's funny how my name was once non-existent to my fellow students yet now, I got them all lining up to get my autograph, well, for my signature to put on their yearbook. It was so weird, how everything seemed to have changed over the course of time. I was once the girl with this very big dream and now, that dream was so near my reach.

It's funny, really. I once walked the halls of McKinley high, waiting for Puckerman or Finn to give me slushy facials yet now, I walk hand in hand with Finn and Puck beside me while the two of them talked. I couldn't get how it happened and I am so thankful for it happening.

Three years ago, I was an obnoxious Jewish girl who always has a yellow gold star. I was teased. I was bullied. And now here I am. I was going to marry my high school sweetheart, go to New York to fulfill my dream, my arch enemy is now my best friend and those who bullied me are now my friends.

So many things happened. So many unforgettable things just because Mr. Schuester let us all sign up for Glee club. Glee. It was where all this happened. It was the very thing that gave me this success I am now grasping in my hands. It gave me everything I have now and though I am excited to finally leave Lima, I'm not very thrilled to leave the New Directions.

"Hey."

I smiled as Finn gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Hi."

"You ready for Glee?" he asked.

"I'm always ready for Glee."

It was the last week. And though I had perfect attendance in Glee club, I wasn't going to miss my last week in that choir room, among people who I have so many differences with yet have the same passion. We were a group, a team of students who were all lost until Glee club gave us a way to follow.

As I entered the choir room with Finn, I noticed the air of sadness. I knew the reason why. The seniors of this club were graduating. I was graduating. And we're gonna leave this all for good, forever. I felt a lump on my throat, the thought did make me sad but not to the point that I wanted to cry.

Finn and I sat down on the first row. I sat beside Quinn. She smiled at me. Three years ago, when Quinn became head cheerleader, she made my life a living hell. She rudely commented on my videos on MySpace and also insulted me whenever I passed by her in the hallways. Even when she got pregnant and wasn't a cheerleader anymore, she always insulted me. But somehow, along the way, we became friends and I was so glad.

"Alright, since this is our last week, I wanted to give this week to the seniors of the club. For you guys to sing whatever you want as a goodbye to the others."

I looked at Mr. Schue. And I swear I could see tears forming in his eyes. I could hear Tina crying at the back and Mike trying to murmur soothing things to her. I felt Finn take my hand and I smiled at him. And then I didn't hear Mr. Schue speaking anymore and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue said with a smile, "I'm sure you already got a song with you. Would you like to start it?"

I smiled and nodded, "My pleasure."

I stood up and took his place. I looked at each and every one of my fellow Glee clubbers. Oh how so much have changed for them. They may have still looked the same, maybe slightly older than we all first met, and sure there were some few new faces from three years ago but still, they were all family.

"Before I sing, I have something to say."

"We're all ears," Santana said from beside Brittany. She was smiling brightly at me. Weirdly enough, we've become friends, I did want to become her friend. We may have our differences, and we may fight and she may insult me more times than Quinn has, but I really did want to become her friend, "And plus, I'm sure we're going to miss those speeches of yours."

"Thank you, Santana," I said with a smile, "Now, I've been in this club for three years and am part of the original five," I said, looking at Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina.

"Three years ago, I admit, we sucked. And then Finn got in the group but it didn't really help much. Mr. Schue almost had to leave us but we got him back with our first rendition of Don't Stop Believing. And then Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined. And later, Matt and Mike. And we won Sectionals. But we lost Regionals. But I was so proud of New Directions already," I said with a smile, tears shining in my eyes.

"I've always been hogging solos since day one. And I've been temperamental and bossy and you guys threw insults at me almost every day," I said laughing and watched as Quinn and Santana smile slyly, "But I grew to love each of you guys, even the new members. In the course of three years, we became more than a team."

Now I was sure that the tears were already streaming, "Mr. Schue always said that we should be a family. And we did become one. Even with our differences, and our school status. In this room, we became a family," I wiped away my tears, "And I'm so proud to say that I spent the time of my life with you guys, in this choir room, with siblings and another father I never had. And I wouldn't trade this for anything."

I smiled and whispered something to the band and to Brad and the song started playing. I wiped my tears away and smiled at them. I was amazed that I did bring almost all the girls in tears with my little speech and of course, Finn and Kurt. I looked at Mr. Schue and I smiled at him.

_This is where the chapter ends_

_And a new one now begins_

_Time has come for letting go_

_The hardest part is when you know_

I watched as Mercedes wipe away her tears. I smiled at her and she smiled back and I watched as Sam take her hand. I was happy for her. She finally had the man for her, a man that would always fight for her. Shane did too, of course, but I knew that after Nationals last year, something went between her and Sam and I knew that he was her first love. And he came back for her, and fought for her and all I can say is, after what they've been through, they should be together and Mercedes should be happy.

_All of these years _

_When we were here_

_Are ending_

_And I'll always remember_

I looked at Kurt. As I've told him when he transferred to the Warblers before, I always saw him as a competition for my solos. Yes, Mercedes had an amazing voice but Kurt? His voice was impeccable. And the way he wanted to shine too, I felt like he'd be one of my toughest competition because from the start, he wanted a solo. But now, we're friends and going to NYADA together to shine together.

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And now the page is turned _

_The stories we will write_

I watched as Tina lean unto Mike's shoulders. I have had to hand it to them. They were the strongest couple in Glee club, ever. And Mike. Mike was an amazing dancer and now, he has found his voice because of this club. I know that ten years later, in our reunion, I'm sure he'd be married to Tina and will be a famous choreographer, I'm just sure of it.

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget, the faces left behind_

I looked at Artie and then Tina. They were one of the original Glee club members and though I know that there were times that their voices weren't heard, especially Tina's, I'm sure that next year, it will be their year. But I didn't want to leave them behind, with newcomers to tackle. But I had to, I have to. But I know that they would keep the club intact, Finn and I have talked to Mr. Schue and he agreed to make Tina and Artie captain and co-captain next year.

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_

_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Quinn lean over to Puck. I smiled at the two of them. I'm not quite sure if they are together again or whatever happened with Joe and Quinn but I always thought that her and Puck would end up together. Puck draped his arms over Quinn's shoulders as he watched me with a smile, mouthing to me the words, "My Hot Little Jewish American Princess". I laughed, Puck was a good friend and though he was badass, he had a heart that only Quinn Fabray could tame.

_Where the water meets the land_

_There is shifting in the sand_

_Like the tide that ebbs and flows _

_Memories will come and go_

Quinn was grinning at me. Besides Kurt, Finn and Puck, she was my only girl best friend. I was close to Mercedes and Kurt was gay but with Quinn, it was different. I never truly believed Mercedes when she told me that Quinn was actually nice because I always thought she was heartless but after Sectionals this year, she did prove to me that she did have a heart, she just never showed it but I was glad she showed it to me.

_All of these years _

_When we were here_

_Are ending_

_And I'll always remember_

My eyes went over to Brittany and Santana. Santana went so much this year and it was her last year. But I was so proud of her. She came out stronger than she had and well, she became nicer. And I was happy for her and Brittany. And we were friends now which was so amazing.

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And now the page is turned _

_The stories we will write_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget, the faces left behind_

I looked at Sugar and Rory. Sugar always amused me. She was funny and kooky and weird but she was so so sweet. And Rory was so sweet too. And I was glad that in my last year, I met them. And then there was Joe. I knew so little about him since he just joined the club but I saw how he took good care of Quinn and I knew that he was a great guy, but he wasn't the one for Quinn though because it will always be Noah Puckerman for one Quinn Fabray.

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_

_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

Then there was Blaine. He was my Tony. He was a great singer and he had such a promising future ahead of him. But I was amazed at how he loved Kurt and that despite his brother's fame, he didn't bother using it to shine himself. Instead, he took the road step by step. And then there's Sam. Sweet old Sam Evans. He was homeless, he had to become a man sooner than he had to be but he didn't change. He was still cute, and a dork and so lovable. I've always liked him and Quinn together, despite the fact that I think they look like Ken and Barbie. They were just really sweet. But I prefer him with Mercedes now, because he seemed more happier.

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_

_To these memories that never die_

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_

_To these memories that never die_

My eyes then met Finn, my groom to be. It was so amazing. I've always had a huge crush on him once I heard his voice and then we got together and I was so impossibly happy. I didn't know what he saw in me. I was an obnoxious Jewish girl but well, he loved me, for all that I am. I can't be even more luckier than I am to have him.

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And now the page is turned _

_The stories we will write_

_We have had the time of our lives_

_And I will not forget, the faces left behind_

And then lastly, I looked at Mr. Schuester. He had sacrificed so much for all of us and sometimes, we were still so hard to handle and we still disobeyed him. But he never gave up on us. I know that despite my talent and my eagerness to success, I'd still be nothing if it wasn't for Mr. Schuester. Because even if I did have a dream when I first step foot in this club, I just didn't have the right attitude and he taught me that. He taught me more than just Spanish, he taught me how to live and for that, I'll forever be thankful for him.

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_

_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

_I'm glad you have been my friend_

_In the time of our lives_

Tears were streaming down my face as I listened to the last note of the song. They were all crying, even the guys. I looked down and wiped away my tears, struggling to put on a smile, "I love you guys, so much."

And they didn't say anything, they just stood up and hugged me. And I hugged those nearest to me and closed my eyes, treasuring this moment forever in my mind. Because these people who were crowding over me, they were family.

**Hello! I just wrote this for a tribute to the graduating members. I just, well, I'm gonna miss them so damn much, Glee wouldn't be the same without them. *creys* So I'm gonna start with Rachel. There would only be eight chapters, well, maybe nine. But yea. I hope you guys review! I'll try posting daily. Oh and the song Rachel sang is from the soundtrack of Vampire Diaries, it's Time of Our Lives by Tyrone Wells.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


	2. Chapter 2

Mike

Mike Chang.

People never really knew before. Well, they knew my face because I was the ninja in the football field but behind closed doors, who was I to them really? They didn't bother getting to know me, heck they only knew who I was when I was wearing my football uniform or my letterman jacket but that was it, I was just another student who they will never know.

Because of it, I lacked confidence in myself. I was afraid to dance outside my room and I hid behind my father's shadow and followed every single instruction he gave me. I was Michael Robert Chang to him and I had to be the obedient child. It was frustrating but I never rebelled because I was so afraid that he'd disown me and so I had to hide my passion from him, from my Mom, from the world.

And then Finn entered Glee club and Puck found out. Puck was so pissed at him but I found it ironic that a few weeks later, he entered the club himself and we found out that he was actually a pretty good singer, actually much better than Finn if I may add. And it Finn and Puck's courage to join the club that got me and my buddy, Matt, thinking and so a few days later, we signed up ourselves.

Even in the club, they never knew my name. I was mostly called as Other Asian because Tina was there and she was Asian and so that made me other Asian. But I didn't mind, because those students I was with, those kids, they were so impress by my skills in dancing that my confidence started building up and I was so happy that I could finally dance outside my room.

And after summer, during Asian Camp, Tina and I got together and I was so happy. She was a great girlfriend and my father approved of her because she was also Asian. But it wasn't her ethnicity that made me love her, it was her will and drive to achieve her dream that made me love her. Yes, she didn't always ask for solos like Rachel did but she was so optimistic and so supportive. She was awesome.

"Hey Mike!"

I turned around and smiled when I saw Sam. He walked over to me and clamped my back, "Hey dude."

"So you already prepared a song for Glee?" Sam asked.

Mr. Schue gave the seniors an assignment earlier and I was thrilled. Though I rarely sing and didn't know how to before, I didn't want to pass up this opportunity. I had so much to say to my fellow Glee clubbers, like Rachel had said earlier, we were more than a team, we were a family and I didn't want to leave McKinley high without telling any of them how I felt.

"I actually have," I said with a smile as both of us made our way to the choir room.

I sat beside Tina who was talking to Quinn. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me. I took her hand while she continued talking to Quinn. I was a little bit nervous and I think she could sense it because I heard her excuse herself from Quinn and she turned to look at me. She raised a brow and looked at me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little nervous."

"You already have a song prepared?" she asked with a bright smile.

I nodded, "Yes."

She kissed my cheek, "You're gonna be great."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Mr. Schue entered the room a smile on his face. He sat beside Blaine in the first row and waited for one of us to step forward. I took a deep breath and stood before everybody. Mr. Schue smiled and nodded at me for acknowledgement and Tina winked at me for support. I took a deep breath and looked at everybody, looked at the people I saw as my family.

"When I became a football player, nobody really knew me. Despite the fact that I was a jock, there bunch of others out there and the rest who did know me called me ninja because they said I was a ninja in the field," I said with a smile and watched as Sam, Finn and Puck laughed.

"When I joined the Glee club, nobody knew me too. Nobody acknowledged me much. Nobody knew my name and you all called me Other Asian at first," I said smiling at the memory, "But I didn't mind. I never minded it and never will. Maybe because that once I entered this club, there was a different aura in it. It felt like, I belonged here. And I could dance freely without worrying for someone who'll judge."

I looked down at the floor, I didn't want them to see me crying, "The people sitting before me, you guys, you are amazing. You guys are so unique. And though I admit the drama and tension in this room, can sometimes be suffocating, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Each one of you left a mark in my heart. And I'm so glad I met people like you guys," I said smiling and finally looking up, letting them see that I was crying, "And this choir room, this very room, will always be always be special to me. Just like you guys. Just like Glee club."

I wiped my tears and laughed, "I'm sorry for crying I just gotta let it out. So, hit it guys."

_Remember the times_

_I've heard those words before but now they're mine_

_Every memory of that sweet sunshine_

_Is living here in my heart and mine_

The song was upbeat and they were all clapping. I danced around of course but I didn't pull anyone to dance with me yet. I looked at all of them, how was it that in the course of three years, these people in front of me were now my best friends, how in all the drama and tension that we've been through, we still managed to win it all.

_Oooh_

_Every laugh_

_We share together yea we still give back_

_Can you believe all the fun we've had_

_Just getting ready for the other half_

I pulled Blaine and Kurt first because they were nearest to me. They danced around me and with me. Blaine was a really great guy, even when I get annoyed by him since he gets a lot of solos ever since he arrived. And then Kurt. Kurt was beyond amazing. He was nice, outstanding and he had such a promising talent. And the main thing I love about him, he wasn't afraid to be different, he wasn't afraid that he was gay.

_You know a friend becomes a part of you_

_Like this dream that's finally, coming true_

_Coming true_

I pulled Puck and Sam next. I pulled them because out of all the Glee guys, I was closest to the both of them. I've been friends with Puck from the beginning and though he screwed up a lot and didn't have a care in the world, he had a pretty kind heart. And then there was Sam. I only knew him last year but man, he was a person to look up to. He had gone through so much yet he didn't change, he still maintained his childish and humorous nature which was great.

_It's all good, alright_

_See you later doesn't mean goodbye_

_It ain't over there's time to fly_

_And we're just getting started_

_Oooh_

Brittany and Santana joined me. I hugged both of them. I've been hanging out with them since Freshmen year since we were part of the popular crowd. But when we entered Glee, I became more closer to them. Santana has been through so much this year since she came out, which wasn't much of a shock for me since I've seen the way she treated Brittany. I'm just glad that she finally decided to come out. But between the two of them, I was more closer to Brittany. Maybe it's because in all the Glee club numbers, she was always my dance partner. I just hope next year, when I'm gone, she gets a partner that's just as good as her.

_Let's celebrate_

_Life is coming yea and I can't wait_

_It's a ride that we all get to take_

_We're gonna help each other find our way_

_Oooh_

Joe wheeled Artie and they plus Rory and Sugar joined us on the floor. They danced with us too. I smiled at Artie, I knew I practically stole Tina from him but I was just glad he still remained my friend. I've only known Joe for a couple of weeks but based on how he cared for Quinn, well, I'm sure he's a nice guy. I hope Rory wouldn't get deported next year so he could still remain in New Directions because I know his voice would be a great addition. And I hope Sugar's voice would sound better next year, just like mine did.

_Every friend is now a part of me_

_Together we're just like a, family_

_Breaking free_

Finn and Rachel joined us. They were the power couple of the group. I know that they cost us Nationals last year but I know that if they didn't get together sooner, it would be hell for the club considering how much drama Rachel could give us. I'm really happy for them, I know that getting married at our age is a bit wrong but they're in love, marriage for them was bound to happen so they chose to do it sooner, who cares? As long as they're happy I'm good.

_It's all good, alright_

_See you later doesn't mean goodbye_

_It ain't over there's time to fly_

_And we're just getting started_

_We're just getting started_

Quinn and Mercedes joined us and Quinn gave me a hug. I've always been friends with her. She may have been a bitch most of the time but she had a really kind heart. No one except Tina knew that mine and Quinn's friendship was actually pretty deep. When she got pregnant, sometimes I'd see her by the bleachers crying and I'd comfort her and we'd talk about other things to get her mind off things. I was actually, well, me and Tina were the only ones who knew that she was so hurt when Puck ignored her after she gave up Beth and that she was in love with Sam when they were together. And then there was Mercedes. We weren't really close but I praise her for her voice. It was just pretty damn amazing and it had soul.

_It's all good, alright_

_The world is changing that ain't no surprise_

_But that can't stop us just let it fly_

_Cause we're just getting started_

I pulled Tina from her seat and kissed her forehead. I've never had a girlfriend like her before and I really want to marry her someday. She had always been so optimistic and supportive and amazing. I didn't know what would happen to me if Asian Camp didn't happen, if Tina wasn't mine. I know that Glee club was a huge part of my breaking out but Tina was a big part too. She always believed in me and I was so happy that she made my father see what she saw in me too.

_Who knows what we'll find in the great unknown_

_The stepping stone_

_Wherever we're going_

_I know, we're gonna get there from here_

_Hey-yeaaah_

Finally I went over to Mr. Schue and gave him a big hug. He's been more than just a teacher, more than just the Glee club coach. He was a father, a mentor. And he didn't just teach us how to sing better and dance more, he taught us how to dream and how to achieve, how to believe in yourself, how to hope. I owe him so much and I know I could never return it all back to him, I could never not owe him.

_It's all good, alright_

_See you later doesn't mean goodbye_

_It ain't over there's time to fly_

_And we're just getting started_

_Just getting started_

_It's all good, alright_

_The world is changing that ain't no surprise_

_But that can't stop us just let it fly_

_Cause we're just getting started_

I was out of breath when I finished the song. They were all laughing and crowding over me. Tina hugged me tight and I kissed the top of her head, "I love you guys. I love Glee!"

**And Mike's chapter is done. I hope you like it. The song's Just Getting Started and I forgot the singer. :D But it's in the high school musical 3 soundtrack and it's on YouTube so just check it out guys.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt

Kurt Hummel.

I know my name isn't so gay unlike Blaine's. I mean, the name Kurt is just so guyish and when you hear my name you immediately think of this big tough guy that's on the football team instead you get a gay kid whose face really looks like a girl and even the voice too.

I've known I was gay since I graduated middle school. I just get attracted to guys more. It wasn't until my sophomore year that I finally had the courage to come out. Yes, people bullied me and I was always slammed on lockers but I was happy to finally show them who I truly am, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

But I'm more happy with the fact that my father didn't disown me. I know it was hard for him. He was a typical guy and to have his only kid to be gay, it's hard. And then Finn came along and I got a bit jealous but Dad always assured me that I was his son, no matter what I was or who I was.

In all my high school career, yes it wasn't that thrilling and I was bullied most of the time but somehow, in the end, I shined. It was amazing really. To have the start of my high school career being bullied by Karofsky when in the end, I was the one who helped him find courage to show who he really was. Never have I thought that I could actually help someone's life.

And to top it all off, I had Blaine. Yes, sometimes I get jealous with the fact that he gets more solos than me but still. He supported me. He loved me. He understood me and he was scared to lose me. I had someone to walk hand in hand with, to dance with, to be gay with, to kiss, to hug, someone to call mine.

"Hey."

I smiled at Mercedes. She was my best friend. Yes, we may have grown distant this year but she will always be my best friend, "Hi Mercedes."

"I can't believe this is our last week," she said leaning on the locker beside mine as I sprayed hairspray on my hair.

"Me too," I said shaking my head. Despite the fact that I was thrilled and excited and giddy to go to NYADA, I didn't exactly want to leave the New Directions behind, they were family.

"No more fighting for solos, retorting back at Santana, insulting Rachel," she said shaking her head, "I had no idea this would be this hard. I thought it would be great to finally leave Lima behind."

I patted her shoulder, "We all did. But it isn't Lima that we're scared to leave behind."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "Ready for Glee?"

"Always."

We both walked to the choir room and she took her seat beside Sam and I took my seat beside Blaine. He took my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder like I always did.

Mr. Schue entered the room with a smile, "Alright, who's up?"

I let go of Blaine's hand and stood up. I smiled at my teammates, my family. I've gone through so much in life and in this school but they didn't judge me, instead, they were one of the reasons why I continued to fight because they told me that there are people like them that don't judge.

"I just want to tell you all thank you," I said smiling at them, "You guys never judged me when I came out. Sure it was awkward at first but all of you guys were the first people who accepted me as gay."

"You know, I was so scared to come out of the closet that I even considered moving and leaving Lima at the age of sixteen. But then news flew that Quinn was pregnant," I said smiling lightly at Quinn, "And she still walked the halls, head held high. And you guys never judged her so I thought, maybe it's time."

Tears were already streaming down my face and I wiped them away, "And you all accepted me. And I was really happy. All of you became a new a family to me. Brothers and sisters that I never had. And Mr. Schue?"

He looked at me with a smile on his face, eyebrows raised, "You became my second father. My father accepted me and you did too and you made sure that I was okay here in school. You protected me here in this school just like you protected them, and you supported us in each step of the way just like a real father is supposed to."

I turned to Brad and nodded. I've already told him and the band my song. I've actually practiced it with them. I turned to the people I saw as my family and I knew that they will always forever have a special place in my heart no matter what happens, no matter how many insults thrown, I mean, you wouldn't be a real family without fights and arguments breaking out from time to time right?

_Eighteen years had come and gone _

_For Daddy they flew by_

_But for me they drag on and on_

My eyes met Tina who was already crying while leaning over Mike's shoulder. I've been friends for her for three years. We may not have been that close but she supported me every step of the way. She was like that, supportive. And I wish there were more people like her in this big, big world. Mike turned to kiss the top of her head. Mike was a great a dancer and a good singer too. He was nice and laid back and smart. He was all you can ever ask in a guy. But one best quality he has, is that he's faithful. Not just as a lover but a member of this club and as my friend. He stood for me. All the guys did except my brother but still. I was just another gay kid but Mike was popular though he said he was also non-existent, and we weren't even close yet he stood up for me.

_We were loading up that Chevy_

_Both trying not to cry_

_Daddy kept on talking_

_Putting off goodbye_

_Then she took my hand and said_

_Baby don't forget_

Sugar was swaying her head with the music. I smiled. She was so naïve and gullible but she was too sweet to even begin with. She may be rude sometimes but I love how, even when she doesn't know you, she feels like you two are close. Rory smiled at her and draped his arms over to her. I never got the chance to know this Irish boy better but I know that he was an amazing kid. I hope he would still be in Glee club next year. And then there was Joe. If I hardly knew Rory, I know nothing about Joe except the fact that he's really religious and he helped Quinn. So I'll just say that he's supportive to, with what he did for Quinn.

_Before you hit the highway_

_You better stop for gas_

_And there's fifty in the ashtray_

_In case you ran out of cash_

_Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave me_

_Don't forget to remember me_

Artie was smiling at me. Artie. He was in a wheelchair which wasn't really fair for him but he still managed to do great things. Sure sometimes he tends to be rude at a certain point but he's this really cool dude that you can just wheel around so you could talk to him about anything. He listens. That's the thing about him.

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_

_And those bills on the counter_

_Kept telling me I'm on my own_

I caught Puck taking Quinn's hands slyly which made me smile. I knew they were gonna end up together. Two people just can't have a child and act like nothing happened. Plus, they look good together though Quinn almost looks good with anybody. Puck wasn't your typical bad boy. Yes, he was rude to teachers and bullied nerds and geeks but he actually had such a brave and kind heart. And just like me, he's been judged. But I'm glad that he managed to pull through and that he'll graduate with us. Quinn, well, let's just say she was nothing like the ice bitch she shows in school once you get to know her. She's really sweet. And I'm so proud of her because out of all of us, she had been the one who had gone through so much in her life ever since Puck knocked her up yet she still walked with head held high.

_And just like every Sunday I called Daddy up last night_

_And even when it's not I tell him everything's alright_

_Before we hung up I said_

_Hey Daddy don't forget_

Mercedes was crying and Sam was rubbing her back. It was very funny really, not the fact that Mercedes is crying and Sam is comforting her. What's funny is the fact that they're together. Yes, they're not the most appealing couple but they're great, their personalities match. I find it funny how I was once had a huge crush on Sam and he ended up with Quinn whom I was also closed to and was one of Mercedes' best friend, and now, Mercedes, my best friend, is dating the guy I once had a crush on. Funny right? But she's so happy and he makes her happy. That's all I want.

_To tell my older brother, I'll see him in the fall_

_And tell Ma I miss her_

_Yea, I should give her a call_

_And make sure you remember, I'm still your little boy_

_Yeah I still feel like where I'm supposed to be_

_Don't forget to remember me_

Finn and Rachel were both crying. It's funny how both of us had this huge crush over Finn and now, he was my brother and she was going to marry him. Finn will always be a good guy. Yes, he may be a jerk and douche sometimes and sometimes he's more narcissistic than Rachel but he has a big heart and he's very forgiving. Rachel, she's loud, she's too optimistic and overly confident and not to mention annoying and obnoxious but if you look beyond that, it's not only her voice that's amazing, it's herself too.

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_

_I haven't done this in a while_

_So I don't know what to say but_

Blaine was crying. It was weird seeing him cry though despite I've seen him cry a million times. He's so sweet and amazing and I don't know what I'd do if I lose him. Sure we may be a fabulous old married couple sometimes but I don't want to lose him even if our relationship is like that. He's one of the best things I have in life and I'm not, repeat, not letting him go no matter circumstance we'd go through.

_Lord, I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_Yeah I know there's more important things but_

Mr. Schue was silently crying. I owe him so much and I don't even know how to repay him back. He's been nothing but understanding, supportive and amazing. He's more than just my teacher, more than just a mentor, he was a friend, a confidant, and a father. I have no idea where all of us kids would go if he didn't find us, if he didn't take over Glee club.

_Don't forget to remember me_

_Don't forget to remember me_

Once the last notes of the song ended, I wiped away my tears and looked at all of them and smiled, "Don't forget me, guys. I'm the one and only Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

**Kurt's done! Sorry it took so long. Oh my gosh, the season finale is nearing. Gah, I dunno what to do. I'm not ready to say goodbye to them yet. ): Reviews are very much welcomed. And the song's Don't Forget to Remember Me by Carrie Underwood.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


End file.
